A New Enemy
by Angeldyos
Summary: HA HA, fnally back. Still working on it, updated it a bit and will continue to work as much as I can with work. Sorry for the lack of updates in so long.
1. A New Friend, An Old Enemy

Well, for all of those who read the story the first time, here is a rewrite. Should be better.

If anyone would like to read the first version ask and I'll post it when I finish it a little more.

_"Why, why can't I remember? What is my true purpose for being here?"_

"Ultima's army is back!" Zero is awoken by the sound of the alarm and intercom. "And they have another leader!" 'How many of them do I have to send packing before they stop?' Zero thought to himself.

"Zero come to the command room."

"On my way." He dashes out the door. "What's the situation?"

"There are hundreds of them this time and the one leading them looks like… like… FEFNIR?!"

"What, but he was here just awhile ago, or is it a copy? Can you confirm it's him or is it a copy?"

"No, I'm sorry to say it, but it is him, wait… We have just detected something else coming this way."

"Does it look like a threat at the time or become one in the near future?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's in range of the scopes, shall we put him on the monitor?"

"Yes." The monitor clicks on and they see black reploid running through the forest. "He's fast, but right now we have bigger fish to fry. Where is the enemy coming from?"

"Huh, oh, they're coming from the south, southwest region."

"Ok, I'll go and intercept." Zero says

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, Ciel."

"There's just so many, where do they all come from!" Zero complained.

"DIE ZERO!" Fefnir cried out as he started shooting at him from above.

"Why are you doing this, your mission is to protect humans, not slay them."

"I've changed, I'm a new reploid. I don't care what happens to the rest of them."

"Do you not even care that you're working for the one who caused all of this?" Zero asked.

"No, the human race can die out for all I care." Fefnir said smiling. 'He's lost it.' Zero thought

The battle continued with no end in sight. Zero was feeling weak but Fefnir looked like he had just taken a nap. "I don't get it. He's taken more hits, exhausted more energy than I, yet, he doesn't look tired at all."

"You just don't get it, do you Zero. I'm stronger than you now. Ultima and I are connected; we share each other's power. Combined we have limitless power and energy." Fefnir started to charge up his fire cannon. Zero was getting ready to dodge but out of nowhere one of Ultima's soldiers grabbed him. "Uhk… what the…"

"Now die Zero!!" Fefnir let out the blast. Zero managed to kill the soldier but wasn't able to move in time. He took a full head-on blow. He went out like a light. "This will end it once and for all. Haaaa…" Fefnir shot another incredible blast. Unconscious Zero couldn't do a thing. Just at that moment the blast was reflected back at Fefnir. He put up his arms to block the shot and was still knocked back by it. "Who and how?!" He exclaimed. "Where is Ultima? I sense him somewhere in this area."

"Who is it that want's to know?" Fefnir asked the voice, but there was only silence. "I'll ask again who the hell wants to know?!" he said again with the sound of impatience in his voice. Silence. "Ahhh, you're annoying… huh! Hey, he's mine!" The Resistance soldiers were taking Zero back to the base. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY KILL!" he shouted.

"You have other things to worry about Fefnir!"

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"You once defended us from the ones X called extremists. You and the Four Guardians. We all looked up to you, Leviathan, Harpuia, and even our fallen comrade, Phantom. But after Ultima came, destroyed Neo Arcadia and took control there were very few of us left. Leviathan and Harpuia came looking for survivors, but not you. You went straight to Ultima and asked to join him, asked for more power, asked and sold your "soul" to the devil!"

"Who in the hell are you?!"

"We must get him to the repair room quickly." Ciel said.

"How could he do this…? Harpuia, HARPUIA!"

"Huh… oh sorry, I was just thinking the same thing Leviathan. What I still don't get is what that voice was talking about."

"Oh, your right, I had forgotten about that. Maybe he's a reploid that lived at Neo Arcadia, or maybe he was someone who wanted to join us, or…"

"Or maybe," Harpuia interrupted. "Maybe he's something else."

"That's impossible, you saw the same screen we all did, only a reploid could be that fast. What else could it be?" She asked him.

"I don't know what can run like that, but I don't think he's a reploid. I've never seen one that fast, have you?"

"No."

"Let's not worry about it." Just then there was a loud bang from above. "Fefnir is still up there, we should go teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Yes, I agree Harpuia. Let's get him." They make their way up and find nothing, nobody was up there. "Where are they?"

"Sorry to say but Fefnir's dead." A voice says.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"As for who, right now that's none of your business. What I want, is to know if Zero is ok?" A shadowy figure appears from behind a tree. "And maybe a place to rest for awhile."

"So stranger, what brings you here?" Ciel asked.

"I actually was following a signal of Ultima, but unfortunate for me it was just Fefnir."

"You'd have to be pretty strong to succeed where Zero didn't." Leviathan said smiling.

"No. The only difference between Zero and I fighting Fefnir was that I have a special weapon he didn't, but I refuse to go into details with that." He said trying to avoid the fact that Leviathan was eye-balling him, but she stopped and looked away after his last remark. 'Damn, I thought I had found myself a better opponent.' She said to herself in her mind.

"So," Harpuia continued. "What happened to you, and what are you made of?"

"I don't speak of the past because I can't remember all of it, just fragments here and there. As for the suit, I'm a technological genius as well as a scientist. So, the suit is made up of certain chemicals and metals along with nano bots and a few wires here and there."

"If it is made up of nano bots, then why are there wires involved?" Cerveau wondered.

"I attached them to my brain and nervous systems with the wires. I can call them out at anytime and they increase my strength, speed, endurance, and give me abilities and weapons."

"Fascinating. May we have a look?" The stranger thought awhile and nodded his head yes. Then he, Cerveau, and Ciel all left the room.

"I'm going to go check on Zero."

"Ok Harpuia. I'll just stay here and stare at the wall some more." Leviathan said sarcastically.

"Zero, I can't believe Fefnir did what I could not. The strange thing is I don't hate him for doing it; I hate you for letting him. Oh well, hatred doesn't last forever. Please wake up soon, my friend." Harpuia left the room.

"Uhn… Where am I?"

"That's a very hard question to answer Zero." A shadowy figure walks around Zero.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Zero keeps staring at the figure circling him.

"That, I can't answer." The figure moves into some light, but he only appears as a silhouette of whoever he was. Even though Zero couldn't see his face, he felt as though he knew him somehow.

"You can't seem to answer any of my questions. So why are you here?"

"I'm here because of the one who came to the resistance base as you were blacking out." Zero raised his eyebrow. "He's not who he seems to be. He's… he's a spy for Ultima!" The figure says in a dramatic voice.

"Oook, and you know this how?" Zero asked not impressed.

"Because, I'm the one that sent him to infiltrate your base." The shadowed figure reveals himself. Zero can only look in utter astonishment as the shadow revealed itself.

"It's not possible… your dead." Zero said frightened at what he saw.

"Guess I wasn't dead enough, old friend."

"Don't you ever call me that!" Zero makes for his saber to find it not there. "Huh."

"Weapons don't exist in this world," he says, making a scythe appear out of nowhere. "At least for you they don't. HA HA HA HA HA!"

And there you have it, the first chapter. Please review. No flames please. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. The Strangers Secret Revealed

"So what is your body made of?" Ciel asked the stranger.

"Excuse me?" the black armored figure asked.

"Yes, please tell use? It's like nothing I've ever seen." Cerveau asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, my body, I'm not going to say, but the armor… um…" he stops in the middle of his sentence. He grabs his head out of pain.

"What's wrong?" the ask him.

"Nothing, nothing, I'll be fine. But I can't tell you what my armor is made of."

"Why not?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Because, I don't remember!" he yells. Ciel steps back in astonishment. Cerveau scolds him.

"You shouldn't yell at a lady, it's rude." Cerveau said taking a defensive position.

"HA, You fight don't make me laugh!"

"He won't be fighting, I will!" Harpuia said teleporting in.

"Don't forget me." Leviathan said joining him.

"Fine then, you guys want a rumble, let's go." he says pulling out two swords from his cloak.

Harpuia, Leviathan, and the stranger go all out, cut here, slash there, and the sound of metal being thrown together. Leviathan got a few cuts on her arms, one light one across her torso, and several on her legs. Harpuia got severe cuts on his back, a cut across his chest, and his arms were cut up as well. The stranger, they couldn't tell, they know they got him but his cape was still intact enough they couldn't see much of his body. They were all breathing very hard. Then both the guardians got an idea, they look at each other and realize what the other is thinking. Harpuia jumps up, crosses his blades, and dashes as fast as he can at the stranger. Leviathan does the same right behind him. 'Oh shit, this isn't going to end well.' The stranger thought. Harpuia attacks with a lightning cross straight through him and Leviathan attacks with an ice spear strike straight through as well. The cloaked figure swings his swords three times, one low, one in the middle, and one high. The guardians are now on the opposite side of him in frozen positions. The stranger's cape and cowl fell from his body, blood started to drip, and Ciel and Cerveau, couldn't speak. Harpuia's blades broke at the hilt; Leviathan's spear broke at the tip and in the middle. They both turn to see a truly terrible sight. They saw a familiar figure standing in front of them. In their minds they saw a figure with long blonde hair, a tall slender body, and a red armor. Instead there was that but the figure was black armored, silver haired, but still the same height.

"Stop this instant!" Ciel shrieked.

"Oops, cats outta the bag." he said in a high pitched voice.

"Who the in the hell are you?" Cerveau asked in a puzzling voice.

"That was very good you two." the black Zero said. "But I'm a little tired after that one, think we could take a break?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Are you insane?! You just tried to kill us!" the blue reploid screamed.

"Whoa, I wasn't going to go that far." He said taking off his helmet. He then put his arms in an "X" shape at his head level. He threw them to the sides and his "body" disappeared revealing flesh, human flesh.

"Huh? Who in the hell are you?" Harpuia asked as he sat down trying to take in all the information that had been revealed.

"I truly can't answer that question. All I know is that I was sent here to do something, but I can't remember what I was supposed to do. My name and origin are a mystery to me as well. So in truth, I can't really tell you much… except the difference between me and Zero, that I know." The dark Zero stopped a second after saying that because he realized everyone was looking at him. "Besides the obvious." he said, embarrassed at all the eyes.

"So if you don't remember anything, then how do you know you're a scientist?" Cerveau asked.

"Well, to answer your question I will say this, I really don't know, it was a guess. You see when I woke up I saw the blueprints for this cyber suit and knew what every last detail meant. Maybe I'm not, I really don't know, but I understand how to use, make, mass produce, and manipulate nano bots." He looks down at his black suit. It had cuts all over the place. It really wasn't a suit anymore, it was rags. "Anybody got a spare change of clothes?"


	3. Zero Meets Dark Zero

Zero rushes to the laboratory, which is directly above the room he was just in, problem was the elevator was half through the base. On his way to the elevator he saw no one around. 'Am I too late?' he thought. In his mind he pictures the cloaked figure killing them all. His mind skips straight to Ciel.

_"Let me go!" Ciel screams. ___

_"No, I'm going to kill you, but first I have to wait for Zero to show up. I want him to watch you die." ___

_Zero sees himself burst through the door. ___

_"Don't you dare harm her!" he yells. He sees Ciel; bruised, cut, bloody, and barely conscious. ___

_"I think it's a little too late for that." The figure raises a sword to Ciel's chest. He then thrusts…_

Zero couldn't bear to think about it anymore, so he focused on getting there to stop it. He then realized he was moving. He had gotten in the elevator without knowing and his stop was coming up. "I just hope I can get there in time." Zero said to himself. The elevator stops on the 4th floor. 'Must hurry.'

Else where—

"So your human, is that what you're saying?" Leviathan asked the Zero look alike.

"No, not entirely. I'm more of a human than I am a robot. Some parts of my body have been fused with mechanics, one I can think of off the top of my head are my feet. What it does is allow me to run faster then a normal human can. Oh, and my hands, they can shoot energy blasts, like X could." The stranger replied.

"You know; now that we're friends, think you could tell us your name?" Harpuia asked him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm sorry. My name is…" Just at that moment Zero bursts through the door, saber up, blaster out, and fury ridden.

"Die Sigma scum." He yells.

"What the…" Zero slashes at him. In an instant his armor is back on his body, but zero was too fast for him to catch. The force of his attack sent the black "Zero" back into a wall.

"ZERO!" Ciel shouted in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" 

"Trying to save all of you. He's spy for Sigma." They all gasp. They all remember what Zero had told them of his old nemesis. "I don't know how, all I know is your going down." Zero cries.

"You know this isn't very fair." The figure in the smoke says. "I'm at a disadvantage, I'm still tired from my earlier fight with those two." The smoke clears and he's pointing at Harpuia and Leviathan. Zero looks at his doppelganger in surprise. "Yes, you would be correct in assuming that fact, but that's not my original mission. He's just the one who awakened me. Zero, I am not here to harm you, believe me."

"I wish I could but Sigma explained his and your plans to me in a dream."

'He acted to soon for me, damn.' "And who you going to believe, your greatest rival or someone you haven't even time to get to know?" There was a long pause. "I know it's a tough decision, but X told…"

"What did you just say?" Zero interrupted.

"X is the one who helped me; helped train me, helped give me my part robotic body, helped me modify his Armors so that I can use them, and even gave me an armor to copy yours. Even that copy of X Ciel made, I have some of his powers too. You see when I was young he asked me to help him save the world, so he taught me… well, actually it was more of a, he let me help, then a teaching."

"So if you can't remember much of your life, then how do you know all of this?" Cerveau asked, and they all nodded.

"Well after Sigma woke me up, told me what I must do in exchange he mentioned the name Zero. At that moment something jogged my memory. I later found a hidden consol which told me some of the things that have been happening in this world. My only problem was it didn't tell me anything of my past."

"Oh, and as for my name, X gave me the name of Dark Zero, Zero's other half, but you can just call me Dark."

"So tell me, what is the difference between you and Zero?" Harpuia asked.

"Well, um… not a whole lot to tell you the truth, he has ability and power while I have speed and technique."

"Who would win a fight?" Leviathan asked impatiently.

"Apparently neither of us." Zero replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because while I would have a hard time hitting him he wouldn't be able to do much damage to me, is that correct?" Zero asks.

"Well, you really do know how to read people just by what they can do." Dark says.

"I don't care if you stay." Zero says.

"You trust me?" Dark asks

"No, but I don't know that I can't so I'll take my chance. Be happy, I normally don't do anything like this."

"Thank you."


	4. The Grand Battle, Beginning

Ultima's Palace

"Have you obtained any information on this character yet?"

"No master. I have searched the computer three times now, he's just like Zero was in the beginning, nothing."

"Damn it! You find something on him or I will throw you into the scrape heap, I don't care if you have to get your hands dirty for this one, you will go!!"

Resistance Base

Ciel gets up, rubbing her eyes, thinking about what kind of trouble this day will bring. She hears a loud bang, and the base starts to shake. She quickly gets out of bed, removes her nightgown, and gets into her usual outfit. She runs out the door pulling up her hair to put her helmet on. When she gets to Mission Control she sees the two remaining guardians and about 20 more people staring at the monitors. "What's going on?" she asked looking at the screen. After that nothing needed to be said, because as she looked up saw Dark and Zero going at it.

She watches as Zero slashes at Dark, Dark dodges and jumps back a little, "FIRE SHOT!" he cries, and a blazing shot flew from his hands. Zero, knowing beforehand something like that was coming, puts up his shield boomerang, and the blazed shot explodes. When the dust and smoke cleared Zero is nowhere to be found. 'Aww shit. Where'd he go?' Dark thought to himself. "Haaa." Zero slashes at Dark from behind. Blood flies through the air. "Uh. You sneaky little…" Dark slashes at Zero but he disappears. "What the hell?! God damn it Zero, I'm faster than you yet you move around more than I do." Dark continues to watch Zero, 'I move faster than you, so I can follow all your movements.' he thought. "Stop moving so much, you'll tire yourself out, and then this won't be any fun." Just at that moment an explosion was heard from inside the base. Zero stops and Dark looks around. "Oops, maybe we got a little carried away and didn't realize an attack was on the way or…"

"Or?" Zero asks

"Or, some idiot just blew a gasket." Dark jokes.

"Not funny."

"Yeah, sorry. Well, let's hurry. We'll have to finish this later."

"Right, we need to protect the base."

They run back but are unable to open the door. "Damn, what the hell!" Zero says, panicky. 'He really does worry about them a lot.' Dark thought.

"Stand back Zero." Dark powers up a shot. "ICE SHOT!" The door and frame freeze. Dark slashes at it and breaks the ice taking the door with it. Zero rushes in and is met by some enemy guards.

"Get the hell out of my way." He slashes them down the nothing. 'I have to save Ciel and the others.' "I'll go this way, Dark you go that way." Zero goes to the left, Dark to the right.

Well, I broke this chapter into three parts, the beginning, Dark's side, and Zero's side.


	5. The Grand Battle, Zero

"I'll go this way, Dark you go that way." Zero goes to the left, Dark to the right. 'This will tell me if I can truly trust him.' Zero thought. "Don't worry Ciel, I'm coming!" Zero shouted. He ran through the base cutting up all the weaklings with ease. 'Something is wrong, this is too easy.' he thought. 'There is too many gattling guards and gattling tanks for this to be an attack, unless…' "They're after Dark" Zero turns but is stopped by an unseen force.

"Sssso, you figured it out. Yessss, we're after your new friend." Zero looks back as best he could. He sees a snake wrapped around him.

"Do you know what happened to the last snake reploid that tangoed with me?" Zero says sarcastically. The voice reveals itself. Zero looks in horror at the thing that stepped out. It wasn't a snake; it was something else, something…ugly. "W…what are you?!"

"I am a chimera. I am the one of The Chimera Generalssss."

"And what might your name be?" Zero asked.

"It doesssn't matter, you won't live long enough to remember it." the horned snake-dog combination replied. "And asss for your friendsss, well they're not here, you ssssee, we were hoping that you would go the other way to ssssave them. But, I have to sssay, thissss workssss better."

"I have to say your screwed, chimera or just one messed up bot, your still going to die."

"You are not I a posssition to sssay that to…" At that moment Zero's saber went straight through his tail, cutting it into several pieces. "Ahhh. What jussst happened!!" Zero puts his saber to the repoid's throat.

"You talk too much, and during your "talk time" I concentrated enough power to slash through your tail. Now, tell me who you are and your master's plans."

"My master'sss plan, that'sss easssy, to destroy thissss wretched world jusssst like the lasst, my name isss…" The snake reploid opens his mouth and shoots his fangs at Zero. Zero dodges to the left just barely avoiding the twin fang attack.

"You dirty, rotten…" The reploid was nowhere to be seen. "Damn, he got away." 'Ciel's in trouble, have to hurry.'

Zero rushes to the other side of the base. He finds all the resistance solders right outside of a room. One turns, "Zero, there you are."

"What's going on?"

"You just missed a grand fight." Zero rushes to the next room to find: Ciel, unconscious and bleeding, Harpuia, bloody, tired, but awake, Leviathan, same as Harpuia, and Dark, bloody, on his knees, holding himself up by his swords, and a pile of scraps in front of him.


	6. The Grand Battle, Dark

"I'll go this way, Dark you go that way." Zero goes to the left, Dark to the right. 'If I mess this up Zero will never trust me.' "Don't worry Ciel, I'm coming!" Zero shouted. He ran through the base cutting up all the weaklings with ease. 'Good luck Zero' Dark thought to himself. Dark then goes the way he was told.

"What is this?" he asks aloud after about two minutes of running around. "It's like there's no one here! What's going on?!" Dark yells as he runs through the complex. At that moment he heard a slight squeal from behind the door he was right in front of. "This, no. This is too small of a room… unless." He opens the door to see someone has taken down the walls and merged several rooms together. "What the hell?!"

"Hmm, where did you… I thought I collected all the resistance soldiers. Where have you been?" the weird reploid asked him.

"Where I've been isn't important, what you should be worried about is if you don't let them go you'll pay."

"Fine, I'll let one go, pick."

"Fine, I'll pick." 'I should pick Ciel, she's human, she can be harmed the easiest, on the other hand, if I pick Harpuia he can help me fight this thing, so could Leviathan.'

"You take to long, here." The large gorilla like reploid threw Ciel at Dark. He catches her and sets her behind him.

"Please stay safe, or your "other-half" will kill me." Dark turns around. "Ok, I don't know who you are what you are and I certainly don't give a shit. All I know is that to gain the trust of these people I have to beat the hell out of you." Dark pulls out both his sabers. "Huh, what the…"he felt someone grab him from behind, "CIEL!! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING???" At that moment Harpuia and Leviathan get up and pull out their weapons. "WHAT IS THIS??" Just then the rest of the resistance jumped on top of Dark.

"Ha ha ha ha, who do you like my mind control technique? So earlier when I said you could pick any of them I was just trying to trick you, so ha." 'Not very bright,' Dark thought to himself. 'And if he's not bright he might think he's the strongest thing in the room.'

"Zero is going to hate me for this but I have to get you all off of me." Harpuia and Leviathan ready their attack. "Shit, I'm really sorry. DA-KU JITEN!!" There's a bright glow of black light from inside and a second later all the resistance soldiers and Ciel were blown to the walls.

"How… How could you… hurt your own comrades?!" The giant reploid asked

"Easy, I'm not the type of person to stop just because something I care for is in the way, and besides if I hadn't they'd all be dead along with me, and I put number 1 before anyone else." Dark smirks. The guardians rapidly dash for Dark. "I'm really sorry I have to hurt you two. DA-KU KIRITATERU!" Dark's blades glow an eerie black, Harpuia goes first then Leviathan. 'This is just like last time, but the outcome will be a little different." Harpuia comes at him with his lightning cross just like last time but Leviathan stops and starts twirling her staff creating little shards of ice in a circle. Just as Harpuia went to slash he was stopped by one blade. Dark slashes with the other, cutting him, but after Dark slashes little black blades fly from his sword cutting Harpuia up pretty badly. Leviathan shoots her shards of ice at him. "DA-KU AURA." A black light surrounds Dark and all of her shards are shot back, knocking her against the adjacent wall. "Now for yo… Where did he go?" Dark has his blades at the ready while slow walking around in a circle, looking in all directions. 'How in the hell could something so big just vanish.' He thought to himself. Just as Dark turned around he was picked up by some unknown force. "What the…!"

"SEISMIC TOSS!" The gorilla thing grabs Dark and chucks him to the wall. He hits pretty hard and rocks fall on top of him. "Ha, all bark, no bite." The big ape turns and is about to collect his spoils when he hears something from under the ruble.

"All bark, no bite, eh. Ha ha ha." He sounded different and his eyes weren't their original blue, they were red, blood red. "Now," he walks over and picks his blades up off the floor. "Where were we? Ah, yes I was about to kill you." He says turning around. The look in Dark's eyes made the great reploid quiver.

"What are you?" The giant reploid cries.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, me, I'm your guide to hell." He says evilly. The enemy starts to fade, Dark swings his saber and shoots a black wave that strikes him. He falls down damaged just a little but enough to keep him from cloaking again.

"How can you still be up after that?"

"That? That was weak. You want strength, let me show you the true extent of my power. Haaaa." As Dark starts to power up a white aura appears around him. "Thank you, X." he mutters under his breath. "BLADE ARMOR, POWER UP!" he yells. X's Blade Armor pieces itself together around his body. Dark jumps up holding his right arm close to his body, he pulls it back, "GIGA STRIKE, TRIPLE BLADE WAVE!" He swings his arm in a vertical line from top to bottom, a huge sword wave flies from the arc, a second flies from the arc, and a third.

"Ahhhh." The gorilla screams. There's a bright flash of light. "You….Your…a...a…mon…monster." And with that as his last words his body explodes. Dark lands on the ground, the Blade Armor shatters off his body and disappears, he almost falls over but he uses his saber to keep himself off the floor. He looks around; 'Ciel, bleeding, not bad, but it's visible, Harpuia, bleeding, but he's starting to wake up, Leviathan, blood and water on the floor around her, probably from the ice shards, the resistance… all over the place actually.' He thought. Some of the resistance soldiers had seen most of the fight, but they weren't all happy, they were mostly terrified.

"Leave… go… look… for…" Dark was having problems breathing, staining just to get out those few words. "Zero."

"What about them." One of the resistance soldiers points to the others.

"They will be better if their not moved for now. Just go find Zero." They all rush out the door.

"So, what happened here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Well, Harpuia…" Just as Dark was about to explain Zero bursts through the door.


	7. Hacker Central

"And there is the whole story." Dark just finished explaining what happened, and saying sorry to almost the whole base staff individually.

"Hey Dark," he turns to see Leviathan and Harpuia standing behind him. Harpuia was the one speaking; Levi had her usual look of 'why do I have too', "we just wanted to say we are sorry," he jabs her side

"Yeah, sorry." She walks off.

"Is she always this pleasant?" Dark asks Harpuia.

"No, I think it's about what you said." Dark had a puzzled look on his face. "Ok, when the three of us fought the first time we met we were at a stale mate."

"But when we fought the other day I won too easily…"

"Which shows you weren't really trying, and you know how she is. I think it's more her pride was hurt than her body."

"Dark can I see you please?" Dark turns to see Cerveau. He starts to walk with him.

"May I ask what this is about?" Dark asked the scientist.

"I confirmed your story with a camera that was still operational in that room."

"So you're saying you didn't trust me?"

"No, I actually had questions to ask you. Come on." They steadily hurried out of the room. "First, what is this?" he plays the part where the gorilla reploid threw Dark into the wall.

"Um, that would be me getting my ass kick."

"Not that, this." He points to a monitor. "This blue measures power in that room and the red one measures energy." Cerveau plays the part again, after Dark was thrown to the wall the blue bar spiked for just a second. Then he plays the part when Dark shoots a blade wave to keep the reploid from disappearing and the red bar spiked for just a second.

"Ok, so I was really mad, so what?" Then he played the part where Dark put on that strange armor, both bars spiked till the gorilla exploded then both bars dropped really low. "Ok so what."

"There's something you're not telling me. Why did your eyes change color? Why did your attitude change? What happened to your voice? Why did…"

"ALRIGHT, enough, I'll tell you but you can't tell anybody else, I'm afraid it might scary them."

"What on earth could scare them more than Ultima?" Cerveau asked, concerned.

"I'm not going to go into details; I'll just go straight to the point…"

"What could possibly be so bad?!"

"I'm part ………" he whispered really low.

"I can't hear you, speak up Dark."

"I'm… part…" he hesitated. 'Should I really be telling people my problems?' Just ask Dark opened his mouth the alarm went off. "What the, there must be a problem."

"There he goes, avoiding things." Cerveau starts walking to the control room.

"What's the problem?" Zero asked as dark walked through the door.

"Some hacker has set the alarm off; they are penetrating our defenses so easily."

"Can you trace it?" Ciel asked walking through the door at just the right moment.

"Tracing… What is this?!" One of the girls stood up, run to Ciel, and whispered something in her ear. Her expression went from worried to shock.

"You are sure." The girl gave a nod. "Do you know where?" She shook her head no. "Ok, I need to put you all in teams. Zero, I want you to take these two and search the first floor." They all gave a nod. "I want you three to come with me. Dark, you take him with you and check the third floor."

"What are we looking for?" Zero asked.

"Oh sorry, the hacking attempts are coming from inside the base. This means we have a traitor in our midst. We must find and stop this." 'Ciel seems a little unusual, maybe it's that time of the month.' Dark chuckles a bit. "Do you find something funny?!" Ciel asked Dark half screaming.

"Um, uh, no ma'am." 'She's scary as hell.'

"All of you to your commanded levels and search, radio in after you search the whole floor or if you find something." Ciel ordered as everyone marched to their designated floors.

Hours later…

"Something is wrong, Ciel should have finished to second floor a while ago and Dark should be done by now. Something's up."

"Zero," it was Dark.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked very surprised.

"The hacker is jamming our communications; I've been trying to contact you for half an hour. I need to tell you that I sensed Ultima's presence on the second floor, I tried to help her but my 'companion' was part of the hacker's gang of buddies…"

"What do you mean 'her?" Zero asked anger beginning to rise, he already knew the answer.

"Just hold on a minute. I know that you know who but before you go and blow something up they're all above ground and issuing as a formal challenge. Yes, I know they are up to something but we really don't have a choice in the matter, they have Ciel and Leviathan…" Dark starts laughing.

"Are you crazy or did you just recently lose your mind?" Zero asks, meaning it.

"I'm sorry I can picture it now, Leviathan and her pride. 'Thinking I'm pathetic is one thing, but proving it, that's not fair.' Ha ha, yes I know I have a weird sense of…" Zero chuckles a bit.

"Well, I guess your weird sense of humor is a little contagious. The problem with that is you don't see her crying. But enough fun time to get your fight on, we have an invitation to accept." They start off to the stairs.

"So, Zero, What do you think they will try to pull?" Dark questioned.

"Well, first they will have some of their grunts fall from the sky, but not before a bunch of um burst out from under the ground, they will probably use the hostages as shielding…"

"Ok, damn you really think these things through, the extra man power yeah but everyone they have is in the command center, they put it as, 'don't want them in the way but I still want them to see you die.' I know their lying, I already went everyone they have is in there with a couple guards but Ciel and Levi wasn't there. And Harpuia wasn't there either."

"Harpuia is probably up there waiting for us." They get to the top floor. "Ok Dark, keep an eye out for any and all tricks they might pull, got it?"

"I already knew that, lets just go kick some ass."


	8. Black Omega

"Well let's go." They both walk out the door and the sight they saw was so horrifying, neither could utter a word. Harpuia was on top of a bunch of mavericks, sabers out, and he looked pretty tired.

"Your not buying this, are you?" Zero whispered.

"Nah, not really. I think it might be possible if we weren't invited to the battle. Here let's clear this up." Dark starts to gather energy into his palm.

"What are you guys doing?" Harpuia asked. Dark held his right arm straight out to the right side of his body. A little black ball appeared and grew to about the size of a tennis ball. He throws it underhand at an angle.

"DA-KU KUJIKU." The black ball grew to the size of a basketball and hit Harpuia. He started to look a lot like static. After a few second he disappeared to reveal the big gorilla-reptile reploid that Dark had destroyed earlier. "But…but you… you're supposed to be dead?!"

"I don't die so easily. What you were fighting was a mere copy I created of myself, and you had problems. Ha, you might as well give up, you can't handle the original." He starts to do an evil type of laugh. 'Damn, he might be right.' Dark thought to himself. Just then a bunch of little enemies popped up from the ground. "Get them men."

"Oh great, well Zero, guess you were right about the enemies from below. Guess I owe you something." Dark joked

"Don't bother; what we need to do is save them so they don't have a way to keep us from stopping them." Zero answered.

"Huh. Ok, how about you go save them so they can't use them as leverage and I'll hold them off." Dark said confused. 'That's what I said.' Zero thought as he dashed to save the captured people. Harpuia had just woken up when Zero slashed down some of the guards. Leviathan was getting more eager the closer Zero got to them. And Ciel was just happy they were finally going to get out of there. Zero finally got to them, after cutting down about five guys.

"Are you all ok?" he asked cutting them free. Ciel wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you very much." Zero started to blush slightly. Harpuia was standing there for a while watching the couple, 'They're perfect for each other,' he thought. Leviathan was already off fighting and Dark was off playing a 2 vs 1 scenario with gorilla and snake-dog.

"Zero, could use a little help here." Zero snapped back into reality.

"Ciel, I hate to ask but we need all the help we can get." He holds out his gun to her.

"I'll try my best." She takes the gun. She was already taught how to use one just was hoping she'd never have to. Zero and Harpuia dashed off to go help Dark. Leviathan had already come by to help, stole the snake away leaving Dark with the one he supposedly killed earlier. Ciel was blasting away, blowing the hell out of them, for never using a gun in live combat she certainly was very good, about every five or so shots she'd miss one but that was about it. Harpuia went to go help Dark and Zero went to go help Leviathan.

"You know I don't need your help," Dark joked while pinned down to the floor. "But it would be really appreciated." Dark kicked the giant reploid off himself, got back up and assumed a battle ready stance. Harpuia could see that he was pretty tired; he was breathing really hard and having problems keeping his stance.

"You should rest." Harpura told Dark.

"Yeah… right…" Dark struggled to catch his breath. "And… let you… have all the fun." The next thing Dark knew was Harpuia slashing a shot from the gorilla in half.

"I'm not saying stop fighting, I'm saying to a small break, and let me hold him off for a little bit." Harpuia dashed off at the reploid. 'Damn Harpuia, he's always right.' Just then a scream came from behind him. Ciel had been caught off guard by one of the bots.

"Go, I'll handle him." Leviathan told Zero. He rushed off to go save her. Dark didn't know what happened with Zero and Ciel, his mind was too fixated on the other battle at hand. Leviathan and the snake were going at it and she wasn't doing to well. It's not she was out matched, she was holding her own just fine, but his speed seem to keep going up. At first she was doing just fine, blocking and striking, but after just a couple seconds he started to over power her. She was now only able to defend and she was losing at that. Just then he struck her hard enough to turn her around. He stabbed his sword like tooth straight through her back, bursting out her stomach. Just then he heard something.

"LOOK OUT!" Harpuia screamed but it was a little late. A burst of energy hit Dark's shoulder, dislocating it. He was blown back a couple feet, the pain was immense, but the only thing on his mind, Levi. He grabbed his head with his unharmed right arm, it hurt and he knew it was going to be released. The snake pulls his tooth out of Leviathan, she turns to try a retaliating shot but he slashed her down. Dark's eyes go red with fury, he dashes at a speed he never has, his power increased.

"Time to die little girl." He switched the blade so that it is facing down, he's about to stab her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Dark comes screaming in with rage and hate. The snake has enough time to turn before he gets hit right in the face. This hit has so much force behind it that it sends him flying. Dark is now standing over Leviathan's body. She looks up at her savior only time find it's not who she that it was.

"He's a…" Harpuia starts but is unable to finish.

"Maverick." Zero finishes it off. His eyes were red, his left arm was bloody, and he was pissed. He popped his left should back into its socket and looks down at Leviathan. He then dashes off after the one who hurt her. The snake had just stopped himself when Dark came up and hit him again. Left punch, right jab, left upper to his stomach. After that he does a small charge of some sorts and unleashes a devastating rain of punches. After that he launches a really strong right hook that sends him flying to a large boulder and disappears for a split second. The reploid hits the rock with enough force to crack it. Not a second after hitting it Dark elbows him in the stomach with his back to the snake turns to his left and back hands him in the face sending him through the air again. 'Who the hell is this guy?' Before he's able to regain his balance Dark does a right turning elbow strike, turns his body to the left a little bit and does a judo throw. This time he is able to regain balance and sees Dark doing something weird.

"ICE BREAK." Dark moves his right hand vertically from top to bottom. "LIGHTNING BREAK." This time he moves his hand from above his right should diagonally to the bottom left. "FIRE BREAK." A top left to bottom right motion. "BURST BREAK." This time a horizontal line across the middle of the colorful lines already drawn in the air. The snake is puzzle by now. Dark then thrusts his right fist through the lines. "BESERKER BREAK." He hits the reploid with earth shattering force. Just then a bunch of ice sickles burst from his back, then he was electrocuted, then burst into flames. After about 20 second of electric flames, Dark thrusted his hand a little more and the reploid blew up with a mighty loud roar. Seeing this the gorilla decided it was time to go, so he disappeared.

"Ok Black Omega, that's enough," a familiar voice. Dark turned to see Sigma holding Leviathan up by the neck. "Come with me and I'll spare her life."

"Let her go and I'll come with you." Dark had a weird voice, it was lower than usual.

"You know I can't do that. You need a leash, or you are uncontrollable." Just then Zero came and cut off Sigma's arm, Harpuia grabbed the falling Leviathan and dashed out of there, and Dark started another weird combo thing.

"ICE BREAK." His hand went from bottom left to top middle. "FIRE BREAK." From its current position it went to bottom right. "LIGHTNING BREAK." This time across. "BURST BREAK" And finally straight up. "BREAK RUSH." He dashed at Sigma. A blue right punch to Sigma's right side, a red right punch to Sigma's left side turning him around. This time Dark jumps up a little and does a yellow punch straight down, and finally under his legs for a white upper cut to Sigma's face, stunning him. "You need to really fight me." He turns to face Sigma and swipes his hand across the staticy corpse. Sigma blows up with such force that the ground shook. "And quit with the copies." Dark looks at Zero. "There is a lot of explain he needs to do, so tell him what happened when he wakes up." Dark falls to ground.


	9. Dark's Past

"So you all know about it now, correct?" Dark asked the moment he woke up. Ciel and Cerveau looked up, being that they were the only ones.

"Yes, most know what you are." Ciel said to him calmly. He looked around; he was in the resistance base.

"How long have I been out…oh, and what happened to Levi?"

"Levi?" Cerveau asked.

"Leviathan was hurt badly but just fine enough for us to fix up in a jiffy. You've been out for about three days." She told him about everything, from when he changed to now. Zero walked in.

"How is he…? Oh you're awake. Thought you'd never get up." Zero didn't try to act calm, he was calm. Dark saw it in his eyes, he didn't care.

"I thought you'd be like that, as long as I don't hurt anyone…" Just then Leviathan burst through the door, Harpuia after her. "And look what the cat dragged in… Well I guess now that you're all here I can explain what I've remembered and how. That gorilla reploid, the first time I fought him I went maverick. I am living proof that being a maverick has its perks. But… Why don't I start from the beginning. I already told you how I was found by X. And that he helped me become somewhat what I am today. But another person helped me become what I am… Sigma." The silence in the room could deafen someone; no one spoke or even muttered a peep. "I had been on a few missions with X and Sigma saw that I was fairly good. The next day I finally got to go on my first solo mission, X felt that I could handle myself very well. Back then my nano armor had more of X's look than Zero's, it was still black but it looked to be built more for long range combat than short. Around that time Sigma's main goal had been gain control of Zero, the original starter of the maverick virus. We didn't know that his goals changed within that short period of time. My next mission was harder than X had originally anticipated because Sigma himself showed up. He kidnapped me and sent X a little surprise to keep him off of his trail. I was conscious most of the time after that, Sigma's ultimate goal was to make me go maverick; I told him it's impossible because I'm human, unaffected by the computer virus, and X used Zero's data to make the nano's immune. But he tried, not stopping till he achieved it. One day, a week later, and about 20,000 tries later, he was irritated at my resistance and the fact that he just couldn't do it, he started going on a rampage. The computer got put in the cross fire and it did something, after the smoke cleared I was apparently fine but the report said that the virus was there and the trigger word was Solaris. I saw this and started to run but he said it thinking it wouldn't work. The next thing I remember was waking up in X's lab about a month later. He told me I had destroyed a lot of things and had hurt Zero, badly. That was the time my armor turned into what you see today. After a while I was fine but all Sigma had to do was say that word again and I was done for. So, while Zero did what he could to defend the city, X worked on me day and night trying to do something, when he finally did it he told me the only thing he could do was program another trigger word, he asked me what I wanted it to be, I told him my mother's name, Lunaria. After that I was fine till Sigma showed his ugly face, that's when everything went to hell. It was a fight of triggers, the words that would decide my life, solaris and lunaria. After about ten minutes my mind couldn't take it, I used an attack that sent them both flying. I run away, because of what had happened it caused me to develop a dual-personality. One was me while the other was the maverick side. After about six months of roaming on my own I returned to X's lab to find it still in pieces, the town completely in shambles, and Sigma no where to be seen. Later, in the far outskirts of the city I found a lab, I remembered it from when Sigma experimented on me, and I decided to sleep. That is what brings me to when I came here, Sigma remembered me and found me. When he found me the first thing he told me was that my mission is to destroy a reploid named Zero, solaris. I had asked him if that was my name, but he said no. I found a computer that told me about Zero, X, and what had happened in those six months, I then remembered a few things, and came looking for you." He points to Zero. "And that's pretty much it." Harpuia walked out. "Well, now that you know, I guess I'll take my leave, don't want someone trying to kill me." Dark grabs his new cape, puts it on and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," Ciel stopped him. "You don't have to go; we can find a way around this. And even if we don't we still need your help, we've seen that these three can't do it by themselves." Ciel looked worried, but Zero reassured her.

"He'll stay; he doesn't really have anywhere to go." Zero said to Ciel just so Dark could hear. 'Damn you Zero.' Dark thought.

"Fine, I'll stay but I ask that I have yours and Cerveau's help in the training room. Levi, Harpuia, and Zero will also be needed periodically." Dark said as he walked out the door.

"Huh, but why?" Ciel questioned the absent man…

"Harpuia I need to talk to you, privately!" Dark chased after the pretty-boy. "I know why you came after Levi…"

"You are not aloud to call her that!" Harpuia yelled. Dark grabbed him by the arm and took him some place more private. "And incase your ego gets any bigger I was there to thank you for saving my sister." Harpuia tried to walk out the door but Dark knocked him back. "What is your…"

"You were there because you wanted to make sure I didn't reveal your families past with me and Sigma, I saw it in your eyes. You were burning with so much rage; even Zero knew something was up. You wanted to make sure I didn't tell your "sister" that she was once human because, god forbid, she might actually want to go back. You remembered, you remembered the day you saw me, who I was, what I am, but you hoped I was affected the same way Zero was. And it boils your bloody that if she were to find out she might just want to be human again. Doesn't it?" Harpuia eyes grew with hatred.

"Yes, YES IT DOES! The fact that I might not be able to protect her the same way. And the fact that she was always with you. It didn't matter that you were a maverick, she saw you for who you once were. Then Sigma came and offered to make us like you, and I can't believe we accepted!" Harpuia felt a little better that he blew off some steam but he wasn't going to go easy on him.

"You do know that Sigma finished your bodies long before you left him, right? He thought that he could control you, Levi, Phantom, and Fefnir by keeping you in those bodies." Harpuia looks at the reploid hand then looks at Dark's hand. Just then they heard a slight noise. They looked at each other, and had a worried face. They went to the door to find Leviathan had been ease-dropping.

"You mean I was once human…"


	10. Body Swap

"You're what?!" Ciel asked the three.

"We're going to go back to where Sigma found me. There are... some things…. we have to check on. Zero is going to stay behind and protect the place while we are gone." Dark looked at Zero. Zero looked back then went back to staring at the wall. "He hasn't said yes, but he also won't say a thing about it, so I suppose it's up to you." He looked back Ciel.

"I don't know, what is it you are going to do?" she asked them.

"We have some of our pasts tied together, we have to go figure out some of the missing pieces." Dark replied.

"And how long will it take for you to do this?" she had a concerned look on her face.

"Three days, at most." Dark held up three fingers.

"I…don't…know…"

"Let them go, Ciel." Zero said, interrupting her.

"Huh… Alright. But I expect to see you in three days, got it?" she said with a cute smile on her face.

After preparing for a long trip they set out in the north-western direction from the base. They were going at a fast pace, Dark and Harpuia holding onto Leviathan because her speed wasn't her main thing and she wasn't very fast. It was about a little over half a days run at their current speed. Both Harpuia and Dark were wondering why they had to drag her and why she couldn't walk on her own. Dark had dressed himself in a black cloak, hood up. Harpuia had on a brown cloak, but the hood was down at the moment, and Leviathan had a blue cloak that didn't have a hood. They were traveling through a vast desert, hot and dry. The two reploids weren't bothered much by the heat but Dark was. He had the first time he had traveled through it as well. After about twelve and a half hours of travel they came upon the laboratory of Sigma. "Well, this is it." Dark said.

It was not as big as the other two pictured it. It was actually quite small, maybe about 3600 sq. feet. For a lab to be good enough to actually work it would have to be around maybe 80,000 sq. feet. I mean after all there has to be enough room for the equipment. They entered the small lab and it was only one room big. There were several capsules big enough to store two whole bodies each, and there were eight of them. They began looking around. It wasn't strange that the power was still on, but it looked like someone had been there recently. "Dark, what if someone did something…"

"I'm the only one with an access code into the computer. Sigma entrusted the password to me, but I changed it when we broke off." Dark walked over to the console and typed some things. Harpuia walked over just in time to see the password.

"How on earth do you remember that?" he asked

"I didn't really, it just came back, why, what is it?" Harpuia looked away and sat down on a piece of rubble. Dark laughed a little bit because Harpuia had a look of hate and disgust upon his face. Dark continued typing, after a few moments the capsules covers opened. In the first capsule was nothing, the second housed a male body with green hair. The body looked like it wasn't that tall, maybe around 4 feet and about 15 years of age. The next was empty and the fourth housed a female body, blue hair about 5 feet in height and probably around 16 years of age. The next two were empty but the last two wouldn't open. "Huh, that's strange, they should've all open." Dark questioned.

"Is that… me?" Leviathan asked, staring at the female body.

"What if I said it was Harpuia?" She looked at Dark with enraged eyes for his joke. Dark just kinda looked away, disregarding his joke for fear of being mulled to death.

"So you mean Leviathan is older then me?" Harpuia asked.

"No, she was just a little taller. And because of the modifications to your bodies things like height and size were altered. Harpuia your body is actually about 22 and your sister's body is 18. Just like my body is stuck looking 15. In truth I am about 20 years old, I think, somewhere around there. It's hard to tell when you've been sleeping for two, three hundred some odd years." Dark did some more typing. "It says here that your bodies are finished. And I'm guessing if I transfer you into them you will regain your old memories back and will know what abilities have been added to them." Harpuia and Leviathan looked at each other; Leviathan was excited while Harpuia was worried.

"Is there possibly anything that could go wrong during the transfer?" He asked cautiously. Dark stayed quiet for some time.

"I will not lie, I have no idea what could happen, for all I know there could be a firewall blocking access to them. That was actually the only real fear I have about doing this. So if you want, you can: if you don't, then don't."

"I want to go first." Leviathan happily said.

"I _will_ go first." Harpuia demanded for her safety.

"I agree with him, it would be safer." Dark insisted. Knowing she was beat she sat down on old, broken table and awaited for her brother's transfusion. Harpuia laid down on the working table, calming himself, reassuring himself, that it'd be ok. Dark began typing on the console. He didn't type very fast but fast enough to get the job done. "You are going to go into a deep sleep type thing in about 10 seconds, and I promise, if anything does happen I'll come and save your scaly butt." Dark joked. Harpuia was put down before he could say anything back.

"How long will this take?" Leviathan asked.

"Hard to say, depends on how much programming I have to plow through to get it done." he replied.

About 3 hours later nothing has happened. Harpuia twitched once but nothing too serious. Dark was still typing, franticly. "This should have been over by now. Hmm?" Harpuia twitched again. "Levi, can I ask you a favor?" He pulled a cord out of the computer and stuck it into the back of his neck. Leviathan walked up to him. "If you hear anything out of the ordinary pull this cord out of my neck, will ya?" She seemed confused but nodded none the less.

Dark did a "dive" into the system, when he arrived Harpuia was there battling a creature that was almost 4 times his size. "Harpuia!" Dark yelled. Harpuia looked back.

"What happened to the password should do it?" He was hurt a bit, more tired though.

"Shut it, I came for you, didn't I." He looked at the monstrosity. "Piece of cake… I hope." Dark pulled out his swords but the beast just knelt at his feet. "Huh…ungh." His eyes turned to red.

"Go, leave him be." His voice was low; he had become the maverick again."

"Where do you go when you aren't in control?" Harpuia asked. All he got was a stare and his eyes went back to blue.

"What was that?" he questioned. Dark shook his head. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Just continue along this pathway and you should find your body." Dark disappeared.

Back, in the real world. The capsule opened, releasing the liquid stored inside. The male human body fell to the floor in a lump of flesh. Dark stood up and helped him up, laying him on the table Leviathan had been sitting on "How do you feel?" he asked the body.

"Cold." was all the human Harpuia could manage. Dark grabbed a blanket out of a damaged locker and gave it to him.

"That's to be expected when that body has been in cold sleep for over a century." Harpuia looked like a regular person, just like Dark did without his armor, but he had green hair and eyes. "Leviathan, you are up." She quickly walked over to another table. Dark moved Harpuia's reploid body aside. Dark uploaded the program and she was safely put in her body within 2 hours. The same happened with her, Harpuia gave the blanket to her because there was only one. Both of them finally out, they now had to become accustom to their new body, and find some clothes.


	11. Confrontation

Leviathan made a break for the other side as several energy balls flew by her. She was almost hit by two. "You need to be more careful." Harpuia scolded. After she felt a little bad she got herself together.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. All he did was shake his head and leap out from behind the large rock. A few seconds later she did the same, they launched a duel attack, hoping their new power would be enough this time. Their opponent vanished.

"Damn it that is the third time…" suddenly a blade was at Leviathan's throat. Harpuia looked shocked. "Dark, how are we supposed to beat you when you do things like that?"

"And why do you keep going for me, damn it!?" Dark looked at them.

"Well, first, you aren't supposed to, you are supposed to be getting used to your new bodies, second, no offense, but you're a weaker target right now, of course I'm gonna take easy pickings first." With that remark she kicked at him, only for her foot to be caught. "And I don't like being kicked, I'm taking time to help you two get the feeling back, before we go, or you two will be the same when we get back, just flesh and blood instead of machines. Besides, we have only a few hours before we need to leave in order to make it back, so I'll bring this little program with use, just in case." He walks over a pulls a small mother board out of a computer, the surrounding area starts to vanish and they find themselves in the lab still. "This training program is just what we need back at the resistance."

"I'd have to agree, Zero might use this more than we have…" Dark looked at him funny. "Eh… maybe not." Harpuia, for some weird reason, felt like an idiot.

"Zero has used this more than I ever will; I've only been in this thing about 8 times now. Back when he was a maverick hunter he used this thing to better his aim and to enhance his strategy skills. That is why he became known as the S-rank hunter." Suddenly, without any warning an explosion was heard outside. "Bastards!" Dark cried. He then ran to a wall opening it. "You two, go now, I'll hold them off." They didn't disagree; they shook their heads and went through the passageway. Dark then closed it off and ran to the door.

"Sure you want to play hero this time?" He heard in his head. Dark was silent and unmoving for a bit… "Yes…" he said to himself very quietly.

Dark reached the surface to find nothing but little grunts. "This is it, how cruel, I wanted more fun." Dark smiled, rushing in with confidence. A few shots here, some sword slashes there, here a charged burst and an explosion or two, repeated for about half an hour and it was over. "See, nothing to it…"

"Really… is that so?" A voice rang. He had never heard the voice before so he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

"Yeah, really…" he turned, then found himself out of breath. He tried gasping for breath; before him was a very large, enormous silver reploid with large claws, a dark silver and black helmet with designs of "" on both sides and the design of "" in the center. His body was silverish and in the center of his chest he had the "infinity" symbol. He had legs but he wasn't walking, he was more hovering above the ground. He stood about 25 feet to Dark's 5½, towering over him easily. "You… your… Ultima… aren't you?" Dark stuttered.

"Bravo, we've never met but you can guess who I am on the first try." Dark vaulted himself into the air, landing a punch at his face but was repelled back. "It's not nice to attack while I'm speaking."

"In case you can't figure it out, I'm not a nice guy." He did so again, only to be grabbed out of the air in a heartbeat. 'He's fast for his size." Dark thought. "Let go, you pansy." Ultima threw him to the floor leaving a small crater. Dark winced at the pain. 'I can't win this… He's too strong.'

Elsewhere Harpuia and Leviathan had just come out of the passageway, which placed them about a mile and a half away from the facility. As they turn to see if Dark was behind them on the surface they saw a giant reploid off in the distance. After on looking for a while they saw Dark going head to head with the enormous guy. "Who is that?" Leviathan was able to ask, but Harpuia just stood there asking himself the same thing. After a long silence Harpuia looked at Leviathan.

"Let's go, he wanted us to escape. He'll be ok." He grabbed her by the hand as they both started running in the direction of the resistance base. 'I really hope you'll be ok.' He thought to himself.

"You are going to die here if you keep that up." Ultima says, knocking Dark into the ground again. Dark stays in his hole for a bit.

"This is a pain… my friend, will you fight for my sake… and your own?" In his mind his heard the answer he wanted. His eyes go red again. Dark get's up.

"So… Ultima… how have you been doing?" Black Omega smiled.

"You?! I banished you, how the hell did you get in there?" Omega smiled.

"I found it after you locked me away on the network, I got myself out and found this body of machine and parts. So I took it for a while, then lost it…. You know… many things happened… and even in the end he let me stay… so, in exchange for being able to live I stay a good boy and don't rear my head unless needed… but what about you… haven't seen you in almost 300 years… what have you been locked away in…?" he laughed manically. "You know, I'm not too happy about my abilities being sealed by you… I now have to regain all that power back… but no hard feelings… I can just take your's…" He pulls out both blades, putting them together, then turned them on. A dark red blade, almost twice the size of Dark's regular beam sabers.

"That Crimson Blade is only good for breaking the link and siphoning the linker's power, not mine from me." Ultima quickly grabs Omega. "And you, silly man, aren't strong enough to take me on." Omega smiled.

"That so… Let's just find out…" Omega powered up and burst out of his grip. Ultima, surprised a bit by this, thrusted his palm forward, hitting Omega hard with his large hand. Omega smiled again, turning himself around and using a charged sword attack to stop himself, then used another to propel himself towards the large reploid. He slashed several times, doing no damage at all. He had a shocked expression, then kicked off of Ultima, landing on the ground, dodging a swing, and another and another, till he hit a rock and was forced through it by the colossal hand. He did a small back flip, putting himself on his feet. "This isn't over yet…. Not by a long shot…"


	12. VS Ultima, Dark's Death?

Omega stood in front of Ultima, the wind blowing dust in their direction, their aura's strong enough to hold the dust around them cause a vortex affect around their bodies. "You've gotten strong Omega, I'm surprised."

"And you've gotten weaker… must be from the lack of fighting…" Omega taunted, know it would fire up his opponent. "So you gonna finally rust over or are we going to tango?" Omega jumped into the air, hoping his own power would be enough to drive back the big lug. Ultima just smacked him out of the air like he was a fly. Omega quickly recovered, stalling in the air before air dashing back at the fiend, slashing several times landing them all, doing no damage. Ultima again swatted him out of the air again.

In the distance Harpuia and Leviathan were watching him getting his ass kicked, badly. "What's going on Harpuia? Is that guy really that strong to be smacking Dark around like that?" Harpuia couldn't speak; he knew that what ever would come out of his mouth wouldn't sound good to either of them. Harpuia's eyes both said one thing, he knew who them giant reploid was, and he knew that Dark wasn't going to win this, problem was, his brain said move, but his legs said stay. He was plastered to the floor, intently watching this fight, even though he knew how it would turn out.

Omega flew through the air once more, stopping himself again, this time dashing at Ultima's head and slashed the top of his head, falling to the ground behind the big monster. Omega sheathed his blade, jumping up and began a charge shot, but because his power wasn't complete he couldn't do any of his special charges. So all he did was overcharge a regular shot, firing the large buster shot at Ultima's back, knocking the floating reploid forward a bit. Ultima quickly turned and knocked Omega to the side, bashing through the building of the lab, breaking down a few walls. He immediately jumped out of the rubble, landing in front of the giant. "Having fun yet?" Ultima taunted

"Plenty," He said breathing hard. He put his arms in front of him, in an "X" formation. "SHADOW ARMOR, POWER UP!" Pieces of a pitch black armor surrounded his body, quickly forming what made him look like a ninja, his blades at his sides, but two additional blade attached to each hand. "Let's try round 2." He jumped up throwing stars at Ultima, when they hit they exploded, making him stagger from the surprise. Omega uses this time to try and get some damage in. When he hits the ground, he dashes forward, using Ultima's body as a stepping stone to get to his head. Omega quickly powers up as much as he's willing to waste on this small assault, slashing like a mad man to do some kind of damage, even if only a little. But only after about a few seconds of this Ultima almost smashed Omega between his hands, but he dodged upwards, avoiding the death trap. He returns the favor by throwing more stars, this time Ultima stood unphased by the explosion. He threw a second volley at his opponent; this time when they blew they made a small smoke screen.

"Quit stalling for time, your death will be quick if you'd stop and accept it you fool." Ultima said, swinging his arms to get the smoke cleared. Omega said nothing as he pulled the two sabers off the tops of his hands and put them together, then pulled his own sabers from their places putting them together with the two ninja blades. When he activated them all of them put together created a large blade resembling an oversized Zanbato. About 5 feet in length and about 6 inches in width, it stood almost as big as Omega himself. And the blade didn't glow the dark green of his swords, or the dark orange of the ninja blades, it glowed an eerie purple, almost black.

"Let's see how this fairs against your armor…" He jumped slashing the enormous blade at Ultima… doing nothing, Ultima didn't even flinch. Omega went wide eyed, unable to understand this as a possibility. It was undeniable that it did nothing but not possible, the amount of energy it takes to makes this blade and sustain it was immense, that and the size of it, and it still did nothing. Something was wrong, nothing could go untouched by this thing, but he did it. "What the hell…. That's impossible…" This quickly angered him. He threw several dozen ninja stars on the blade. "Take this… NINJA BURST!!!" He swung the large blade, striking Ultima with a large explosion, large enough for Harpuia and Leviathan to hear clearly. It sounded the same way a dying enemy did; it was the distinct sound of a strong reploid biting the big one. They feared that Dark had been beaten, but when they saw the fighting continued they were relieved of that emotion for now.

"You really haven't gotten any stronger since our last struggle, have you?" Ultima continued to taunt.

"Shut the hell up." That was it, the last straw, no more holding back to live, it was kill time. He quickly powered up to full power that the armor and his restraints would allow. "I can guarantee you'll feel this one!" He pulled the big blade apart, putting his blades in their places and the two ninja blades stayed together. He quickly runs and jumps to the large reploids chest height. "GIGA STRIKE, CRESCENT BLADE SLASHER!!" He then swings the blades in several different sized and angled "X's" creating spinning blades in the air about twice his size, cutting at Ultima's armor, hoping he'll do damage do this time. After the raging blades finished the site to behold made him hold his breath. "Nothing… nothing at all… that's… not possible." Ultima stood there still at full power, not even flinching.

"That the best you have… it tickles." He lied, he felt that, his armor may not be damaged but he knew if it wasn't for that, he'd be in deep shit now.

"What the hell are you made of… you've never been able to withstand this much punishment… What the hell are you?" Omega panicked, he'd never fought an enemy so much stronger than he that he couldn't do any damage to; most of his techniques are useless if that one didn't go through. He stood up, the armor shattered; as it had before, and he staggered back a bit from the loss of power. "Time to use a much less consuming armor… MAX ARMOR, POWER UP!" He was surrounded by a white armor, with an arrangement of blue and orange mixed in. He then quickly jumps back, charging up a shot. "Let's see if you like this one…" He fired a shot off that looked like four little balls spinning slowly, and moved slowly toward him

"That is pathetic." Was all Ultima said, then Omega smiled, firing off a much bigger shot that was much faster than the first. He wasn't worried about it too much, till they hit. When the big one hit the four smaller they split off into a plus formation and got a speed and power boost. The four hit his chest then the big one, unharmed by it, the amount of power behind Omega's attack was to low, due to his great amount of fatigue.

"Shit, I don't have enough power for a damaging affect." He starts charging again. "Let's try the armors ability, HYPER CHARGE." The armor begins to glow brightly. Omega then fires off seven of the swirled blasts and behind them seven of the single shots, creating a large volley of about 35 shots, all pummeling Ultima causing massive explosions. The smoke clears quickly, revealing an untouched opponent. Omega just stood the, jaw dropped. "Damn it, what does it take to kill you!!" He charges again, putting all the rest of his power into this last shot. "GIGA CRUSH, FUSION SHOT!" Omega jumped into the air about half way to Ultima's height. He then quickly put out five swirls in a plus formation and quickly charged again, firing another single shot of enormous size, hitting all five shots. From the five shots there were each five more that were of increased size to what the five together were. They all struck the massively sized enemy dead on. "HA, bet you felt that one." Ultima grabs Omega and pulls him through the smoke.

"No, but it was a nice try. Tadomeda!!" All Omega can do is watch as the ground is forced close to his sight with much speed. On impact he was crushed under the weight of Ultima's mighty punch like action. If it had not been for his armor, he'd most likely be dead. As Omega struggled to get to his feet he was crushed again, this time under Ultima's foot. "You've gained nothing back; you're as weak as when we last met."

"He's right; together we aren't a match for him."

"Then let me take over." As the armored body gets to one knee his eye's turn to a deep crimson, almost a black red. He said something to low for Ulitma and his height to hear.

"I can't hear you, if you want to beg for your life you need to speak up." He almost yelled. The fully awakened Omega began to rise saying it again, to low to be heard once more. "You are getting annoying!" Omega began charging what little energy was left in the armor. He then jumped up towards Ultima's face.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, his dark crimson eye's glowed with hatred and fury. Ultima began to smash him at his face for Omega's speed had increased slightly. "HYPER CHARGE…" he began saying.

"That won't work twice." Ultima's hands were only a few feet from smashing his little opponent to death when there was something else said.

"DELTA TSUNAMI!!" He put his arms in front of his face like and "X" throwing his arms quickly to his sides, in a ready to fight pose. He quickly finished his charge sending all the power of the hyper charge into one shot, a wave, that over took everything. Ultima's hands clasped together as he was taken into the wave, the lab that had been only a few meters from the fight was over taken, and about 2 mile's worth of area were covered. Harpuia quickly shielded Leviathan from the blast. After about 10 minutes the two rose together to see that the lab, both fighters, and about half the battle field were non-existent, they had been destroyed by the blast, most of it anyway, they were pretty sure that Ultima was still alive, but they hoped that they wouldn't have to see him for a while. They went and searched the area for about an hour but didn't find anything and decided that maybe Dark had left in some direction.

When they got back to the resistance base a day later they explained what had happened and Ciel decided to try out the satellite that Dark had told them about and gave the access code to. When they powered it up the word N.E.C.R.A.S appeared, probably stood for something but they weren't worried. They used it to search the blast area for any remains but the satellite didn't pick anything up, just slight energy readings from the blast the previous day. No signs of anyone leaving that battlefield were seen. Under Dark's name in the file registry the put MIA.

( this is the end, it's over, your finished. Something along those lines)


	13. Ciel's Writings

I know I haven't posted in a while... but I haven't giving up, between my job, forgetfulness.... and stupidity.... I haven't done anything on it.... but here it is.... sorry guys :P

September 18

Leviathan and Harpuia returned today and explained everything that happened during their time away. We took immediate action to find Dark as quickly as possible, but all we found was the remains of a large power fall out, meaning whatever destroyed the area not only took a lot of power but it had some radiation put into it as well, we are testing the two now for radiation poisoning, since they are human now they are more fragile in certain areas of fighting, so they have to take better care of themselves. In a few hours we are going to assemble a team led by Zero to go and see if there is anything left in the wreckage, there might be some clues if Dark and Ultima are both alive or if one of them lost the battle. That is all for today.

Ciel

September 21

Today Zero and the recovery team got the destination. They searched for hours but found nothing. Zero decided that it might be best to stay there instead of heading back tonight so the team is staying over there for the night to rest up and heading back in the morning. Because of the lack of info on the subject I have marked down Dark as MIA, I have a feeling that he is alive, but in bad shape, we need to find him as quickly as possible. I'm worried that he might be in trouble.

Ciel

October 18

Lately we've been picking up some unusual enemy activity. It's too random like their just trying to throw us off or something, I mean, I don't think they'd be attacking the middle of the desert unless there was something there they didn't like that isn't marked on any map. Nothing else is going on to say about

Ciel

October 29

We've decided to investigate the random reports, when we did we found that a battle had broken out. The remains of over a dozen of Ulitma's regular army were found, but nothing other than that and signs that a battle was going on, no apparent signs of who it could have been, though most of us, Zero included have a pretty good idea of who it is.

Ciel

November 20

Today I started on a new way of providing energy to Zero, Dark, and the Guardians; an energy crystal that you break in your hands and absorb through the armor… problem is getting it to synch with the new armors of Harpuia and Leviathan. Zero's I got down easily, now I have to figure out a high enough output of power to get the job done, but low enough that it doesn't overload his circuit. If I can get this down right, it'll help us in our fight significantly.

Ciel

November 24

We investigated another attack today, this time there wasn't as much destruction, which means it either is Dark and he needs help, or it was someone else that poses enough of a threat to have Ultima divert his entire army on one job, which is highly unlikely, I mean, the probability of that happening is slim to none… I've gotten off the subject I was going to talk about today… I've gotten down Zero's output rating for the energy crystal, but for the guardians, it's a bit harder, the frequency for their armors has changed drastically. It used to be at a low end of the scale, but now, it's so high I don't know if I can correctly, or even safely get close enough for them to use this. I will continue to try in hopes that I can find a way.

Ciel

December 24

More of the outbreaks have happened, about 7 to date. We've dropped the fact that it is Dark, or at least that's it's him alone, or at least that's Zero's theory, based on what I'll never know. He says that the smartest fighters most likely wouldn't get much sleep trying to keep an eye out for the enemy, so the fact that this "faction" continues to fight would mean it's mostly likely something else, but something in his eyes suggests otherwise…

I have been messing with the enhanced crystals for the past month and I cannot get the correct frequency for Harpuia or Leviathan to use them safely. I am dropping the project for them; I will have to find another way to restore their power.

Ciel

January 12

We caught a glimpse of a small gathering of Ultima's little drones today. It seemed to be a group of scouts looking for the base, but they were going in the wrong direction, I understand they don't know its new location, but to be so close and searching in the wrong direction again. Something is up so we've started our own investigation of Ultima's doings as of late. He seems to be preoccupied with something else more important to him so we've taken this time to rest up and get ready in case he decides to direct his attention back to us.

Ciel


	14. The Unforgetable Return

_"Get back here you insolent worm!"  
"You'll have to catch up with me for that..."_

"I've lost count of the months that have gone by since we started this little game of cat and mouse." Dark monologs to a rock. "I think it's been 4… or is it 5 months… hmm…" he trails off and starts somewhere else. "And all the fighting I've had to do… I still don't understand why I still have the ability to defend myself, let alone fend off every attack he sends at me." He suddenly jumps up and back, his left arm limp from a hit he took a long time ago. Ultima stood before him, looking down upon Dark with hatred.  
"You aren't getting away this time you pest." Dark turns pulling out his saber with his good arm.

"You can kiss my ass." He said running to get distance away from the bigger one to attack the smaller ones. He knew he didn't have enough strength to even fight with Ultima, all he had was his Falcon Armor left and without much power left to fight with special attacks and charges were out of the question. As he started to try and run from the fight all together he realized that he was boxed in. He was in a valley of sorts, it wasn't deep but enough that when surrounded you don't anywhere to go. "Kisama…" He turns back around and powers up to as high as it'll go. "Let's finish this game here… no more running… just me and you at the point of a blade." He said dashing to cut down some little guys. The soldiers up top fired at him stopping him.

"Your movements are slow, maybe you are tired and can't fight no more." Dark fell to one knee, saber tip to the ground. 'He's right, I've been running for so long cause I can't fight anymore, fighting now would only prevent me from finding a way out later.' Suddenly a large explosion went off right the edge of a cliff on the right side as Zero appeared out of nowhere and slashed down several bots before jumping down between Dark and Ultima.

"Your apparently a hard bastard to kill." He says. Dark looks at him then looks up as he sees Ciel standing at the ledge with a rocket launcher stood up on its end. He gave a terrified look, cause she looked like she was going to use it on him at this rate. "Can you fight or do I have to fend him off alone?"

"I don't have anything left to fight with, I… I have nothing left."

"Here, " Ciel threw something at Dark. "Try that." Dark looked at the energy crystal in his hand.

"You know full well that my nano armor can't use these."

"I modified that one for you to try… but since I can't test them without you there I don't know how effective it'll be." She added

"Works for me. MAX ARMOR!" The Max Armor forms around his body as it did in their previous fight before the chase began. He stood there for a moment staring the object down wondering if it would actually work. Zero dashed off after the small fry handling them with ease.

"If you're going to use it I could use some help with him." Dark looked at Ultima.

"Let's dance!" he crushed it in his hand. Instantly he felt a sudden rush of energy that slowly grew. "Hey Ciel, the thing works gr…" The surge of energy wouldn't stop growing. It just kept climbing past the limits set in the armor. Dark grabbed his head in pain as the nano machines started to panic at the immense amount of power flowing through. He screams in pain as Ciel slides down to see what is wrong. Zero defended them while this was going on.

"Dark what is it?"

"Too… much…" His screams slowly became growls as his blue eyes faded into blood.

"Come on we have to get out of here…" she cried

"MOVE!" Dark hit her out of the way to the wall causing her to faint from shock.

"Ciel!" Zero rushed over, about ready to kill him for it. Dark started to laugh a bit under his screams.

"KAISER… CRUSH!!" He let go of his face and ran at Ultima.

"Are we really going through this shit again." Dark quickly kicks off the ground and leaps up Ultima using him as a ground to get higher, kicking off his knee, his chest and finally kicking off of his face. Ultima reached to grab him but Dark dodged using his hand to get even higher. "Your attacks can't hurt me…"

"FISSION BREAK!!" He moves his other arm with great pain charging up shots. He first fires one from his left hand, an oval shaped blue ball that moved at a very slow rate. Next was a shot from the right that looked like 4 littler shots circling one another, and another of the same from his left again. He then charged a bit more. "DIE!!!" He fired a quick moving red shot that went straight into the last one he fired. The four little balls broke off and spun around the red shot clockwise. It hit the next shot, but the little balls spun counter-clockwise this time. By this time the blue oval was just feet away from Ultima's face as the shot combo hit the blue one it set off a chain reaction that caused what could easily be described as a small thermo-nuclear explosion about 3/4th's the size of Ultima. Of course, due to his lack of thinking, Dark was encased in the blast as well. Zero leans over Ciel to protect her from the blast, hopping it wouldn't get any bigger. It did stop growing in size, but it didn't disapate. Dark was thrown from it, landing on the ground. Growling and grunting, his arm in worse shape now than before, breathing heavily. After a bit, Zero moved Ciel out of there. Finally the attack vanished and though Ultima's tatered armor, he looked PISSED.

"YOU BASTERD!!!" Dark laughed as he raised his arm up, his bad arm completely limp. "YOU WILL DIE!!!"

"GIGA....... STRIKE......."

"You bluff.... you can't possiblly left after that..." He looked a bit worried.

"FUSION SHOT!!!" He fired a few shots, then a larger one. They all connected and sent several hi powered shots at him that exploded, knocking him down. Zero looked in amazment as Dark's breathing got worse as Ultima vanished in the dust. He started laughing and growling. "Cow.....ard......." he said as he blacked out falling backwards. Zero sighed.

"Now I have two to carry."


End file.
